Riley Akaba
| romaji_name = Akaba Reira | ja_trans_name = Reira Akaba | other_names = Akaba Layra | ko_name = 레이라 | ko_rr_name = Leila | fr_name = Riley Akaba | it_name = Riley Akaba | gender = Male | anime_deck = C/C | school = Leo Institute of Dueling | relatives = * Henrietta Akaba (adoptive mother) * Declan Akaba (adoptive older brother) | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Youth" Class | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Riley Akaba, known as Reira Akaba or Layra Akaba ( Akaba Reira) in the Japanese version, is a student of Leo Institute of Dueling and winner of the "Youth" class Arc League Championship in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the adopted son of the Akaba family and the younger brother of Declan Akaba. He is the only Lancer from Youth Class. According to Declan, Riley is necessary for their fight with Duel Academy. Design Appearance Riley is a short boy with pale skin, purplish light grey hair, and blue eyes, and he usually has a vacant expression on his face. He dresses simply, wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, grey cargo pants that appeared to have been rolled up, blue shoes over pale pink socks, and a turquoise hooded sweatshirt. He keeps the hood up, despite also wearing a cap. Riley also wears a wide metal collar around his neck. Personality He is incredibly timid and is seen carrying a patchwork teddy bear with him (named "Barry" in the English dub). During the opening day of the tournament, he hid behind the plush toy as the crowd cheered. Unlike his older brother, Riley doesn't have the confidence to Duel his opponents. However he is considered the treasured student of LID. It also appears his mother strikes fear into him. When he wouldn't Duel Ally, he looked up at the window and saw his mother, who mouthed a word (audibly told him to not disappoint her in the dub), and he got to Dueling. Riley also doesn't appear to handle the pressure of being considered the "Jewel of LID". When his mother bragged that he would beat Tate, Riley was seen gripping his teddy bear tighter, a fact only Tate noted. However, Riley looks up to Declan as he Duels seriously the moment he steps in to watch his Duel, and when Tate praised him for able to master the three summoning methods like his older brother, Riley looked happy. Declan, in return, often congratulates him and tells him to keep winning, showing that he cares. Riley goes into a state of panic when he doesn't know where Declan is. When he, Sylvio, Celina, and Yuya first appeared in the Synchro Dimension, Riley was more concerned about the location of his brother, rather than the upcoming Sector Security agents looking to arrest the four. Despite his best intentions, Yuya also couldn't get Riley to open up at all, since he was afraid of losing Declan. It is later revealed that Riley lacks a sense of self thus is unable to decide anything, essentially leaving him with no identity whatsoever. Henrietta speculates that this was the result of a survival instinct he developed. However, after spending time with Yuya, Crow, and Shinji, Riley's sense of self starts to bud. Interacting with the kids under Crow's care and telling Declan he does not want to Duel Shinji in the Friendship Cup, even running to Yuya when he thought Declan was mad at him. Advice from Jack Atlas later expands this, to the point that Riley not only overcomes his timid nature in order to apologize to Moon Shadow for desiring his loss, but also shows a keen understanding of the Lancers' current situation and passes on advice to Yuya through Moon Shadow. Riley also gains the desire to assist his brother, Moon Shadow, and Yuya, all of whom he looks up to, in the fight against Duel Academy. His change in attitude is further shown during his Duel with Security, where he Duels all three of them in a much more confident nature without Declan being nearby, as he was able to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon in his turn. This is something he was unable to do in his duel with Ally until he saw Declan watching him. In the English dub, Riley uses photography terms while Dueling. For example, when he activated "Shutter Layer 1", he referred to Ally's "Aquaactress Guppy" as a "subject". Biography History Riley was found in a war-ravaged city by the Akaba family, alone in a house. The Akaba's took him in and ran tests on him. From the tests, Henrietta concluded he would be a perfect Duel soldier for them as he had no "sense of self", meaning he would either be able to become a different person or be a mindless puppet following orders. Arc League Championship Riley was Ally's first opponent in the Youth Championship. He at first looked reluctant to Duel, but when he looked at his mother and she said something to him, he eventually Dueled. Ally initially had the upper hand with her "Aquaactress" monsters, but when Riley noticed his older brother watching his Duel, Riley turned the Duel to his favor by Fusion Summoning and defeated Ally with "C/C/C Water Sword of Battle". After the Duel, Tate tried to approach him, but Riley just walked past him to meet his brother, who patted his head as he praised him for his victory and expected him to keep winning. In the second round, Riley Dueled Frederick and this time won by using a Synchro Summon, shocking Yuya who suspected that he can also use multiple summoning methods like Declan. He watched the Duel between Sora Perse, Yuto, and Yuya Sakaki, with Declan and Shay Obsidian. He looked nervous as he watched them Duel, but Declan told him to watch closely. In the final match of the Youth championship, Riley Dueled against Tate and Xyz Summoned "C/C/C Rock Armor of Defense". By using its effects to gain ATK equal to the DEF of itself and Tate's "Entermachine Gadget Giant" and then negating the latter monster's effects, Riley won the Duel and became the champion of the Youth class championship. Tate congratulated Riley and compared him to his brother, and Riley thanked him with a timid smile. Friendship Cup Afterwards, Riley and his mother were going to meet Declan, but Declan was outside, challenging Yuya to a Duel. After the Duel, the next day, Riley was chosen as one of the Lancers, much to Shay and Sylvio's objections, but Declan firmly stated that Riley's skill is powerful enough to fight Duel Academy and he won't be a hindrance. Riley, along with his brother and the other Lancers then went to the Synchro Dimension. Upon arriving, the Lancers were split, and Riley ended up with Yuya, Sylvio, and Celina. As soon as they got there Security arrived and tried to arrest Yuya and Selena, confusing them with Yugo and Zuzu. Scared by their hostility, Riley tried to run away but was stopped by a barrier of "Gate Blockers". Yuya grabbed Riley's hand and took him along as he Dueled a Security officer. Remembering his mother's words about spreading smiles, Yuya attempted to get the boy to open up to him, but failed because Riley was more concerned about where his brother was. Riley was then grabbed by Crow Hogan and his gang in an escape plan. Riley and the others were invited to stay at Crow's hideout and Riley remained by himself, refusing to socialize with the others despite Amanda's coaxing. When he overheard Sylvio remind the group that they had to look for Declan, Riley's attention was caught and he attempted to leave with Sylvio and Selena, but Yuya held him back. Riley remained at Crow's place, still keeping to himself and worried without his brother, though Yuya reassured Riley that they would find Declan. The next day, Shinji Weber showed up and dropped off some items for the kids. After he left, Crow was able to get Riley to eat with the kids. After Yuya and Crow were arguing over who could make him smile, they got into a Duel. When the Security officers showed up, Riley was rescued by Moon Shadow while everyone else was captured. Riley later reunited with his brother and was asked to participate in the Friendship Cup. However, Riley did not want to fight his opponent, Shinji, as he had offered him sweets during his time at Crow's hideout. Instead, Moon Shadow took Riley's place in the match. Declan concluded Riley's reluctance to Duel his benefactor stemmed from a budding "sense of self". Thinking about the possibly positive effects this could have, he imagined their mother being displeased about the development. During the next Duel, Riley was worried that Declan would like Moon Shadow more than him. Fearing that Moon Shadow could replace him if he won, he was displeased when Moon Shadow dealt damage to Shinji repeatedly and desperately wanted him to lose. He was happy when Shinji won the Duel, even if this meant losing his guardian. After Moon Shadow escaped the Underground Labor Facility to inform Declan about the rumors surrounding Jean-Michel Roger, Riley told the ninja about his desire to fight against Duel Academy and his wish for Yuya to win the Friendship Cup and Duel against Jack one more time, since this was the only way the City residents would acknowledge the Lancers and their mission in the Synchro Dimension. Friendship Cup Finals .]] When Riley asked where Yuya was Declan told him that Jean was not going to cancel the tournament and Yuya would have to participate in another match eventually. He also noted that Jean was trying to win Yuya over to his side. He later watched Yugo Duel against Celina and after she was defeated, Declan told Riley to rescue Celina and because Roger wouldn't send her underground and wanted Riley to stop him. After Celina was weakened by Security gassing her and prepared to take her away, Riley stepped in to protect Celina. Although Security members opposed him with "Goyo Catapults", Riley OTKed all three of them, each with a different type of Extra Deck Summon. Moon Shadow arrived and take Celina and Riley to the Underground Labor Facility. During Yuya's Duel against Crow Hogan while they was on their way to underground Celina's bracelet glowed making them wonder what's happening. Relationships Henrietta Akaba Riley's relationship with his adoptive mother is in the simplest terms, nonexistent. She constantly drives fear into the boy, whether she's present or not. In fact, once when Declan said Henrietta would be disappointed in him, Riley went into a state of extreme panic. Henrietta apparently wishes to use Riley as a mindless puppet for the war against her husband, something Declan is against. Declan Akaba Declan and Riley's relationship is reminiscent of the Truesdale brothers of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, as they are shown to care about each other, and they use similar Dueling styles to one another, as both Riley and Declan utilize multiple summoning methods. Although they aren't related biologically, Riley was encouraged by Declan's compliments after his victories during the Arc League Championship and was allowed to join the Lancers despite not being at the Battle Royal. When some of the Lancers complained about Riley joining, Declan quickly defended him and said that he would not be a hindrance, and constantly shows his confidence in Riley's skills. When the Lancers were split in the Synchro Dimension, Riley cared about nothing but finding Declan as soon as possible, and Declan requested Moon Shadow to find Riley, later to take his place in the Friendship Cup. When Riley showed signs of developing a "sense of self", he was shown to be proud and resents his mother's plan of using Riley as a mindless puppet. Yuya Sakaki When the Lancers arrived in the Synchro Dimension and were split Yuya immediately noticed Riley's concern over Declan's whereabouts and his shyness. Yuya quickly became protective of Riley and made it his goal to make the young boy smile. When Yuya was arrested by Security he was more worried about Riley's safety and was shown to be relieved when Riley was confirmed to be fine. When Riley was scheduled to Duel Shinji in the Friendship Cup and ran off to Yuya, Yuya angrily scolded Declan for forcing Riley to participate in the tournament and demanded to know why he made Riley a Lancer, worried that Riley is too young to face the dangers that being a Lancer comes with. Yuya's care for Riley has in turn affected Riley, who now looks up to Yuya in addition to Declan and Moon Shadow. With both Riley and Moon Shadow unable to participate in the Friendship Cup, Riley asks Yuya to win the Cup for them. Moon Shadow also gave Yuya the message that Riley is grateful for his help. Moon Shadow Moon Shadow became a protector of sorts for Riley in the Synchro Dimension, rescuing him from Security. However, when Moon Shadow replaced Riley in the Friendship Cup, Riley became jealous, desiring Moon Shadow's loss. He later expressed remorse over this and apologized, expressing the desire to prove his strength to Moon Shadow in addition to Yuya and Declan. Jack Atlas Riley seems to respect Jack, despite also being intimidated by him. After having a meal alongside Jack and hearing him tell his story, Riley is inspired to come out of his shell. Deck ".]] Riley runs a "C/C" Deck, which utilizes the "Shutter" Spell and Trap Cards focused on copying the opponent monsters to use them as Materials. While his "C/C" and "Shutter" cards seem unrelated, they both share a camera motif. He also uses non-"C/C" monsters with a filming theme. The Deck focuses around using "C/C Critical Eye" to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon the "C/C/C" monsters. The effect of "Critical Eye" doesn't allow Riley to use other monsters he control as Materials, which is compensated by his Spell and Trap Cards that allow him to copy the name, Level and Attribute of the opponent's monsters. The "C/C/C" monsters require "C/C Critical Eye" and a monster with the corresponding Attribute to be Summoned, and their effects take advantage of the opponent controlling monsters with the same Attribute. With "Critical Eye" being just one card, he does not always have it at his disposal immediately. He compensates this with his "Shutter" Spell and Trap Cards and the stalling effect of "Film Magician". Thematically, Riley's Deck is similar to his brother Declan's, in that he is able to perform multiple types of Extra Deck Summons. The names of his cards, "C/C" and "C/C/C," are based on Declan's "D/D" and "D/D/D" archetypes in naming structure. Furthermore, his "Shutter" Spell and Trap cards could be considered a "C/C" variant of of his brother's "Dark Contract" cards. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters